


I am found ( a watching frozen fanfic)

by I_love_peterstark_3000



Series: Watching frozen! [1]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: All of arendelles people, Characters watching their movie, F/F, F/M, I will add more tags later, Not Beta Read, Watching Frozen, Watching the movie fic, english is my third language, i will add more characters in chapther 7, idek what im doing tbh, thats all for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:55:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_love_peterstark_3000/pseuds/I_love_peterstark_3000
Summary: Today is the day queen iduna and king agnarr where leaving, "do you have to go? " Said Elsa sadly, "you're going to be fine Elsa, don't worry"..・゜゜・.・゜゜・.・゜゜・.・゜゜・❁I don't own frozen or any of the characters ❁☆I'm a very depressed person, so I don't have schedule☆ಥ‿ಥ____________________________________________________❀this is just another watching frozen movie❀✿ps. english is not my first language, so if there's any spelling/grammar mistake I'm sorry about that✿____________________________________________________.....I originally posted this on wattpad, so I'm basically copying and pasting this here oh and I deleted my work from wattpad
Relationships: Agnarr & Anna (Disney), Agnarr & Elsa (Disney), Agnarr/Iduna (Disney), Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna & Iduna (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa & Iduna (Disney)
Series: Watching frozen! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200113
Kudos: 5





	I am found ( a watching frozen fanfic)

**Author's Note:**

> https://shesfuckedinherhead.tumblr.com/post/645084762395017216/i-finally-published-the-first-chapter-of-watching  
> I made a poster for it 🤗

When they're talking in the movie: 𝘪𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘤 

When they're talking in real life: normal

singing in the movie: 𝚝𝚢𝚙𝚎𝚠𝚛𝚒𝚝𝚎𝚛

Movie actions are in: **bold**

*+:｡.｡ ｡.｡:+**+:｡.｡ ｡.｡:+**+:｡.｡ ｡.｡:+**+:｡.｡ ｡.｡:+*

chapter: 1 

No ones pov: 

Today is the day queen iduna and king agnarr where leaving, "do you have to go? " Said Elsa sadly, "you're going to be fine Elsa, don't worry" Said king agnarr. Suddenly there was this icy blue smoke and all the citizens of Arendelle (also the people that where at Elsa's coronation day) were in a dark room with a lot of seats, "where are we? " Said one of the villager, "I brought you all here to watch the future " Said an unknown voice, everyone turned around and found a girl with black hair and fair skin who is wearing weird clothes, "who are you" Asked Elsa, "my name is mysha and I brought all of you here to watch the future of princess Elsa and Anna" Said mysha, Elsa paled at the mention of watching her future, while Anna was excited! " You all may take a seat" Said mysha.

**(The seating chart: )**

**/ Anna / queen iduna / elsa / king agnarr /**

**/ kristoff / Sven / the trolls!**

**/ the servants / Oaken/**

**/ the villagers /**

**/ duke / hans / hans's brothers** **/**

"Now that everyone is seated, we can start the movie" Said mysha, "what is a movie? " Asked Anna as everyone is thinking the same, "it's like a play, I don't think can explain better than that" "Okay"

**EXT. SNOW-CAPPED MOUNTAINS -- DUSK ICE HARVESTERS, dressed in traditional Sami clothing, score a frozen lake. They SING. "The Frozen Heart (Ice Worker's Song)" .**

𝙸𝙲𝙴 𝙷𝙰𝚁𝚅𝙴𝚂𝚃𝙴𝚁𝚂 𝙱𝙾𝚁𝙽 𝙾𝙵 𝙲𝙾𝙻𝙳 𝙰𝙽𝙳 𝚆𝙸𝙽𝚃𝙴𝚁 𝙰𝙸𝚁 𝙰𝙽𝙳 𝙼𝙾𝚄𝙽𝚃𝙰𝙸𝙽 𝚁𝙰𝙸𝙽 𝙲𝙾𝙼𝙱𝙸𝙽𝙸𝙽𝙶, 𝚃𝙷𝙸𝚂 𝙸𝙲𝚈 𝙵𝙾𝚁𝙲𝙴 𝙱𝙾𝚃𝙷 𝙵𝙾𝚄𝙻 𝙰𝙽𝙳 𝙵𝙰𝙸𝚁 𝙷𝙰𝚂 𝙰 𝙵𝚁𝙾𝚉𝙴𝙽 𝙷𝙴𝙰𝚁𝚃 𝚆𝙾𝚁𝚃𝙷 𝙼𝙸𝙽𝙸𝙽𝙶. 

**The men drag giant ice blocks through channels of water.**

𝙸𝙲𝙴 𝙷𝙰𝚁𝚅𝙴𝚂𝚃𝙴𝚁𝚂 (𝙲𝙾𝙽𝚃'𝙳) 𝙲𝚄𝚃 𝚃𝙷𝚁𝙾𝚄𝙶𝙷 𝚃𝙷𝙴 𝙷𝙴𝙰𝚁𝚃, 𝙲𝙾𝙻𝙳 𝙰𝙽𝙳 𝙲𝙻𝙴𝙰𝚁. 𝚂𝚃𝚁𝙸𝙺𝙴 𝙵𝙾𝚁 𝙻𝙾𝚅𝙴 𝙰𝙽𝙳 𝚂𝚃𝚁𝙸𝙺𝙴 𝙵𝙾𝚁 𝙵𝙴𝙰𝚁. 𝚂𝙴𝙴 𝚃𝙷𝙴 𝙱𝙴𝙰𝚄𝚃𝚈 𝚂𝙷𝙰𝚁𝙿 𝙰𝙽𝙳 𝚂𝙷𝙴𝙴𝚁. 𝚂𝙿𝙻𝙸𝚃 𝚃𝙷𝙴 𝙸𝙲𝙴 𝙰𝙿𝙰𝚁𝚃! 𝙰𝙽𝙳 𝙱𝚁𝙴𝙰𝙺 𝚃𝙷𝙴 𝙵𝚁𝙾𝚉𝙴𝙽 𝙷𝙴𝙰𝚁𝚃.

𝘏𝘶𝘱! 𝘏𝘰! 𝘞𝘢𝘵𝘤𝘩 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘱! 𝘓𝘦𝘵 𝘪𝘵 𝘨𝘰! 

**A young Sami boy, KRISTOFF (8), and his reindeer calf, SVEN, share a carrot as they try to keep up with the men.**

"aww, who is that?" Asked one of the villagers, "that's me" Said kristoff, "you were so cute" Said one of the servants, "thanks, I guess? " Said kristoff while blushing. 

**ICE HARVESTERS (CONT'D).**

_Hup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go!_

**Young Kristoff struggles to get a block of ice out of the water. He fails, ends up soaked. Sven licks his wet cheek.**

"Oh my god, you are so cute!" exclaimed Anna. 

𝙸𝙲𝙴 𝙷𝙰𝚁𝚅𝙴𝚂𝚃𝙴𝚁𝚂 (𝙲𝙾𝙽𝚃'𝙳) 𝙱𝙴𝙰𝚄𝚃𝙸𝙵𝚄𝙻! 𝙿𝙾𝚆𝙴𝚁𝙵𝚄𝙻! 𝙳𝙰𝙽𝙶𝙴𝚁𝙾𝚄𝚂! 𝙲𝙾𝙻𝙳! 𝙸𝙲𝙴 𝙷𝙰𝚂 𝙰 𝙼𝙰𝙶𝙸𝙲 𝙲𝙰𝙽'𝚃 𝙱𝙴 𝙲𝙾𝙽𝚃𝚁𝙾𝙻𝙻𝙴𝙳. 

**A sharp ice floe overtakes the workers, threateningly. They fight it back.**

𝙸𝙲𝙴 𝙷𝙰𝚁𝚅𝙴𝚂𝚃𝙴𝚁𝚂 (𝙲𝙾𝙽𝚃'𝙳) 𝚂𝚃𝚁𝙾𝙽𝙶𝙴𝚁 𝚃𝙷𝙰𝙽 𝙾𝙽𝙴, 𝚂𝚃𝚁𝙾𝙽𝙶𝙴𝚁 𝚃𝙷𝙰𝙽 𝚃𝙴𝙽 𝚂𝚃𝚁𝙾𝙽𝙶𝙴𝚁 𝚃𝙷𝙰𝙽 𝙰 𝙷𝚄𝙽𝙳𝚁𝙴𝙳 𝙼𝙴𝙽! 

**Massive fjord horses drag heavy ice plows.**

𝙸𝙲𝙴 𝙷𝙰𝚁𝚅𝙴𝚂𝚃𝙴𝚁𝚂 (𝙲𝙾𝙽𝚃'𝙳) 𝙱𝙾𝚁𝙽 𝙾𝙵 𝙲𝙾𝙻𝙳 𝙰𝙽𝙳 𝚆𝙸𝙽𝚃𝙴𝚁 𝙰𝙸𝚁 𝙰𝙽𝙳 𝙼𝙾𝚄𝙽𝚃𝙰𝙸𝙽 𝚁𝙰𝙸𝙽 𝙲𝙾𝙼𝙱𝙸𝙽𝙸𝙽𝙶 

**The sun sets. Lanterns are lit.**

𝙸𝙲𝙴 𝙷𝙰𝚁𝚅𝙴𝚂𝚃𝙴𝚁𝚂 (𝙲𝙾𝙽𝚃'𝙳) 𝚃𝙷𝙸𝚂 𝙸𝙲𝚈 𝙵𝙾𝚁𝙲𝙴 𝙱𝙾𝚃𝙷 𝙵𝙾𝚄𝙻 𝙰𝙽𝙳 𝙵𝙰𝙸𝚁 𝙷𝙰𝚂 𝙰 𝙵𝚁𝙾𝚉𝙴𝙽 𝙷𝙴𝙰𝚁𝚃 𝚆𝙾𝚁𝚃𝙷 𝙼𝙸𝙽𝙸𝙽𝙶. 𝙲𝚄𝚃 𝚃𝙷𝚁𝙾𝚄𝙶𝙷 𝚃𝙷𝙴 𝙷𝙴𝙰𝚁𝚃, 𝙲𝙾𝙻𝙳 𝙰𝙽𝙳 𝙲𝙻𝙴𝙰𝚁. 

**In the dark, Kristoff and Sven finally manage to get a single block of ice out of the water.**

"Yay" Cheered some of the kids including Anna, kristoff blushed at that. 

𝙸𝙲𝙴 𝙷𝙰𝚁𝚅𝙴𝚂𝚃𝙴𝚁𝚂 (𝙲𝙾𝙽𝚃'𝙳) 𝚂𝚃𝚁𝙸𝙺𝙴 𝙵𝙾𝚁 𝙻𝙾𝚅𝙴 𝙰𝙽𝙳 𝚂𝚃𝚁𝙸𝙺𝙴 𝙵𝙾𝚁 𝙵𝙴𝙰𝚁. 𝚃𝙷𝙴𝚁𝙴'𝚂 𝙱𝙴𝙰𝚄𝚃𝚈 𝙰𝙽𝙳 𝚃𝙷𝙴𝚁𝙴'𝚂 𝙳𝙰𝙽𝙶𝙴𝚁 𝙷𝙴𝚁𝙴. 𝚂𝙿𝙻𝙸𝚃 𝚃𝙷𝙴 𝙸𝙲𝙴 𝙰𝙿𝙰𝚁𝚃! 𝙱𝙴𝚆𝙰𝚁𝙴 𝚃𝙷𝙴 𝙵𝚁𝙾𝚉𝙴𝙽 𝙷𝙴𝙰𝚁𝚃. 

**The workers pile onto the giant horse-drawn ice sled as it pulls away. Left behind, Kristoff and Sven push their ice block onto a dinky little sled then head off. We sweep up from them to the Northern Lights filling the sky...then move across the mountains...beneath the snowline...and descend upon...**

**INT. CASTLE, NURSERY -- NIGHT.**

**ELSA (8) sleeps in her bed. Her little sister ANNA (5) pops up beside her** **.**

𝙔𝙊𝙐𝙉𝙂 𝘼𝙉𝙉𝘼: _Elsa. Psst. Elsa! Psst._

Anna and Elsa are a little shocked by seeing their younger selfs, while iduna and agnarr and the servants looked at the screen with adoration. 

**Elsa doesn't stir. Anna sits on Elsa and bounces.**

Some people giggle quietly. 

**_YOUNG_ ** _**ANNA** up. Wake up. Wake up._

Elsa looks at the screen with a sad expression as she knows what's about to happened, seeing Elsa sad king agnarr puts his arms around Elsa's, elsa smile's at king agnarr sadly. 

_**YOUNG ELSA** **(grumbling):** Anna, go back to _ _s_ _leep._

**Anna rolls onto her back and spreads all her weight on Elsa.**

_**YOUNG ANNA (drama queen-ish):** _ _I just can't. The sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play._

Some people giggles at this and some smile fondly at this, while iduna and agnarr smile at this. 

_**YOUNG ELSA:** ...Go play by yourself._

**Elsa shoves Anna off the bed.**

**Anna lands butt to floor, sighs, defeated. But then she gets an idea. She hops back on the bed and lifts one of Elsa's eyelids.**

_**YOUNG** **ANNA** **(mischievously):** Do you want to build_ a _snowman?_

At this Elsa starts to panic slowly. 

**Elsa's eyes both pop open. She smiles.**

To be continued.

_______________________________

So did you like it? The updates will be a bit slow tho. 

Take care, stay safe bye love you 3000 

**[I got the script Frome here](https://www.imsdb.com/scripts/Frozen-\(Disney\).html) **

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: shesfuckedinherhead


End file.
